Recruiting Parkinson
by Thecreativeone111
Summary: Hermione and Harry are prosecuting death eaters, they need someone to get a confession out of Draco Malfoy and put him away. Hermione has the idea of recruiting Parkinson. AU Please review or i wont continue. Updated
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Never Fails

Recruiting Parkinson

Hermione and Harry are prosecuting death eaters, they need someone to get a confession out of Draco Malfoy and put him away. Hermione has the idea of recruiting Parkinson. AU

'Dam that ferret to hell!' yelled a 20yr old Harry Potter as he looked through the files in his office.

'Calm down Harry he is bound to of slipped up somewhere' said Hermione trying to comfort her friend and partner.

Both Harry and Hermione after the war worked in the ministry of magic and were two aurors assigned the responsibility of tracking down past death eaters and prosecuting them for there crimes. For the past few months there attention has been solely focused on Draco Malfoy. Who even though had been witnessed by dozens at the final battle could not be prosecuted since there was no hard proof that he was ever involved with Voldermort or the dark arts. All the dark artifacts at Malfoy manor had disappeared and Malfoy had a solid alibi. He was seen in Spain on business, paid with a credit card and even was seen on camera. Whilst the order only had a few eye witness accounts of a death eater matching Malfoy's description from a few biased witnesses.

Harry was mad and upset, they thought they had him, but just like his father he slipped through there fingers. Harry slammed his head against the table in absolute defeat and began to cry. Hermione put a supportive hand over Harry's shoulder only to be shrugged off.

'It's so hard mione, he's outside walking around attending parties and he killed Ginny. I'm helpless and I can't bring him to justice. It's eating me up inside' Harry said in a voice a little louder then a whisper.

'Don't worry Harry, if I remember Malfoy from school he always bragged about his conquests and he must of told someone and all we need is that one person to come forward' Hermione said reassuringly.

'He has an alibi' Harry stated 'He was allegedly in Spain, how do we prove he used polyjuice potion?'

Hermione thought for a minute, her eyes focused on the ground.

'We're going to need a confession from him' Hermione replied.

'Easier said then done' Harry commented.

'We will have to look at his inner circle and find the weakest link, if were able to blackmail them, then we have our mole' Hermione replied.

Harry looked up and smiled. 'Hermione, you're a blessing'

Pansy Parkinson had grown up to resemble the perfect slytherin adult. She was tall, thin, educated, polite and walked with such poise Narcissa Malfoy got jealous. But for those who knew her she was a total faker. Pansy Parkinson after many years of being told what to do by society and by her parents had rebelled. Yet if you looked or asked about her you'd never know. She'd go to muggle clubs and have muggle boyfriends. She had even stolen and had only been kept out of jail due to her late fathers lawyer and money. Pansy loved her life, but little did she know that her days of hedonism were about to change forever.

She was shopping at a corner store looking for new shoes when her stomach grumbled and she decided it was best to get lunch. She paid for her shoes and then made her way to a nearby café. As she stood at the cash register paying for her blueberry muffin she felt like she was being watched. But thinking it was her paranoia decided to ignore it. She made her way to a quiet table in the corner of the café and began to eat her muffin as she read a fashion magazine. That's when she saw a man walk over to her and take a seat at her table.

'Sorry this table is taken' Said Pansy looking up from the magazine. 'Oh why hello Potter what can I do for the famous war hero today' Pansy replied sarcastically.

'Parkinson, I'm here on professional matters' Harry replied.

'What might they be Potter? Trying to frame another slytherin for a war crime?' Pansy replied her voice sickly sweet and drowned in sarcasm.

'Actually I was here to ask for you corporation in a crime im investigating' Harry said watching her closely.

'No offence, but why should I help you?' Pansy said curiously.

Harry diged through his pocket and removed a small tape. He placed it on her table and slid it to her. Pansy's eyebrow rose in surprise.

'I assume you know how to watch these Parkinson' Harry said as he put his card on the table 'Call me and we will talk, unless you want what's on that tape to be front page news on the daily profit'

Harry turned around and left. Pansy could not finish her muffin and decided to head back home and play the tape.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Okay I'm deciding to update, and I really need reviews because I see over 100 hits and not even one review. Well anyway lets begin.

RECAP:

Harry diged through his pocket and removed a small tape. He placed it on her table and slid it to her. Pansy's eyebrow rose in surprise.

'I assume you know how to watch these Parkinson' Harry said as he put his card on the table 'Call me and we will talk, unless you want what's on that tape to be front page news on the daily profit'

Harry turned around and left. Pansy could not finish her muffin and decided to head back home and play the tape.

*A*

As soon as Pansy got home she put the tape in her camcorder and hooked it up to her TV. The tape was of Pansy handing over money to a minister member. 'Oh No' Pansy thought 'I wonder how much they know'. If they knew the whole truth they'd know that Pansy was bribing the minister of land in order for her to illegally take control of some land and evict the tenants. The tape was a year old and the land Pansy acquired was used to make her own nightclub.

Pansy wondered what Potter could have possibly wanted her for. What crime he was investigating? She read somewhere that he was investigating the murders of Ginny Weasley and some other wizards and witches. Hmmm she was stumped.

She picked up the phone and called the Wizardry of London auror service.

'Hello, this is Pansy Parkinson; I'd like to talk to Harry Potter'

The secretary politely told her to hold and transferred a angry Pansy to Harry Potters office.

'Hello Harry Pott…'

'What do you want Potter? Why'd you give me that tape?'

'Like I said at the café I'm investigating a crime and I need your assistance and the only way I could guarantee it was with this tape'

'Who are you investigating, if it's any of my business partners then you can go shove it where the sun don't shine Potter because I'm not snitching and I value my life'

'You tell me Parkinson, you associate with Draco Malfoy??'

'No can't say I have talked to him since we left school, why what exactly has he done?'

'He's a suspect in the murders from a few months back…'

'You mean the one where your fiancé was killed?'

'Yes, Parkinson that's the case' Harry said trying to restrain his anger.

'So I don't understand why you need me?'

'We don't have enough evidence he has an alibi and no motive, but I know he is part of a residual death eater movement'

'Maybe he is actually innocent, I mean people change.'

'People don't change Parkinson!'

'Whatever you say wise potty head, what do you want from me?' Pansy said clearly bored.

"We want you to get a confession from him' Harry said, only too here hysterical laughing on the other end of the line.

'Oh Potter, I haven't talked to him in years and you just expect me too rock up and him to tell me his darkest secrets, Draco's not stupid Potter'

Harry was getting desperate 'I know he's not stupid, but so far that's all we have, Parkinson you either cooperate or the daily prophet gets a copy of the tape and we prosecute you for an array of criminal charges.'

'Okay, Potter how about we meet tomorrow 9:00am at the coffee place?'

'Okay see you there Parkinson"

'K, bye'

'Bye'

Pansy put down the receiver and sat on her couch in the silence, how was she supposed to deal with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: it's nonprofit fanfiction.

Author note: please review, I like doing shorter chapters but if I get more reviews I'll do them more regularly.

--

Pansy arrived at the coffee shop as she walked in she noticed Harry in the corner reading a newspaper. Pansy exhaled a breathe of air and straightened her business suit and made her way toward Harry. Her stiletto heals clicking as she walked across the polished wooden floor. Pansy stopped next to Harry, Harry then looked up from his paper and without a smile, gestured towards the seat opposite him. Pansy sat in the chair, as soon as Pansy sat down a waiter came and asked for what she was drinking. Pansy asked for a white coffee, the waiter smiled and left. Pansy turned towards Harry.

'Potter, what exactly do you want me to do?'

'Parkinson we need you to get in contact with Malfoy and try and reestablish a relationship..' said Harry, not noticing Pansy was getting angry.

'Listen Potter I don't give a damn what you have on me I'm no whore and I'm not going to sleep with Draco just so you can fulfill your selfish vendetta' said Pansy as she started getting out of her seat.

'Do you know if we hand in those tapes there will be a formal investigation?'

'I know full well Potter, but lets hypothetically say I did do something illegal do you think my alleged business partners will ever let you live long enough to present your evidence?'

'It wouldn't matter the evidence is there if I'm alive or not' said Harry, thinking he had cornered Pansy.

'Oh Potter, your dealing with people who wipe their asses with your salary and people who can cause all types of havoc for the ministry. You seriously think your evidence will be around? I'm leaving'

'You leave Pansy and I'll arrest you and I guarantee you will get jail time'

'Potter I guarantee you your little stunt wont even make it to trial' Pansy then began to walk away when suddenly her hand was grabbed by Harry and handcuffs were placed on her wrists.

'Miss Pansy Parkinson, you are under arrest…..'

-.-.-.-.-.

It was a hectic morning at the auror station when Harry burst through the doors with a handcuffed Pansy. The whole department was watching as Pansy began screaming at Harry to let her go. Harry placed her in a cell and then walked towards, his table to an amused Hermione.

'I guess she didn't comply' said Hermione with a smile

'Yeah, she thinks corruption is rampart like during the good old Voldermort days of yesteryear'

'Potter, what is this I hear about Parkinson being arrested' yelled Harry's boss.

'Sir, we found some evidence linking Parkinson to criminal activities regarding her new nightclub' said Harry trying to explain the situation.

'I know I just had a threatening letter sent to my minister of Land, let her go Potter, that's an order' said Harry's boss sternly.

'This is against the law, this isn't what we swore an oath for..' began Hermione.

'Shut it Granger, your involving yourselves with some serious players and some very serious politics. Let go of Parkinson or loose your badges do you understand me' said Harry and Hermione's boss seething with anger.

_A few moments later_

'Hello Potter have a nice chat with the land of ministry?' said Pansy smirking.

'You told him?' said Harry angrily.

'What you expect? I wasn't going to let you get me Potter'

'Well thank you Parkinson, because of your selfishness you just let a mass murder possibly go free'

'Oh but Potter, I decided to take you up on your offer' said Pansy enjoying the look of shock on Harry's face.

'Wh..Wh..why?' asked Harry stunned, before reining in control on himself 'What do you want Parkinson?'

'Glad you asked' Pansy smiled as Harry began to open the jail cell. 'I want the orchard that your godfather left you'

'But that's worth hundreds of thousands of dollars Parkinson' said Harry dumfounded.

'It is isn't it' Pansy smiled wider. 'But so is justice'

'No deal Parkinson' Harry said as he opened the jail cell door wide for her.

'Oh well then I guess I'll just have to Party on Ibiza with Draco Malfoy all by myself' Pansy replied nonchantedly as she exited the cell.

'You said you didn't talk to Malfoy anymore' Said Harry.

'Well I don't but we do still have mutual friends Potter' Pansy brushed of her skirt ' But such a pity you wouldn't be investigating'

Harry hung his head low. 'Okay Parkinson, I'll hand over the orchard, but you have to deliver the goods, you have to get a confession' Said Harry staring into Pansy's eyes.

'I'll even gift wrap his confession for you Potter, now hand over the tapes you have of me..'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: it's nonprofit fanfiction.

Author's note: a little update, please review.

Pansy and Harry where walking towards the conference room. Pansy was playfully flicking the tape of her , whilst smirking at Harry. When they made their way to the door, Harry held it open and let Pansy walk in. Sitting at the table was Hermione Granger. Her hair which had straightened during the later years of her Hogwart's days had now gone back to being curly. She now wore glasses making her look even more bookwormish. Pansy just rolled her eyes and taking a seat opposite Hermione.

Harry sat next to Hermione and looked at the file on Draco Malfoy. Picking the file up and sliding it towards Pansy, who opened it and looked at it curiously for a few minutes.

'Good bedtime reading' said Pansy closing the file and looking at the two aurors.

'What have you got Parkinson?' asked Hermione, quite viciously Pansy thought.

'Draco Malfoy will be at Blaise Zabani's party home on Ibiza for the whole week, he will be joined with the two greengrass sisters, Nott, Crabb, Goyle and a few other people.'

'Which one invited you?' asked Harry.

'Millicent'

'You never said she was going?' Harry said sternly.

'I said a few others… I don't want her to be linked with this in your report Potter, she doesn't know why I'm going' said Pansy giving Harry a serious expression.

Hermione nodded in response and then proceeded to inform Pansy of the mission.

'Parkinson, we have a safe house on the island and Harry and myself will be stationed there…'

'Great so they'll know someone is spying on them… look both Granger and Potter alone on a party island will be tabloid orgasmic bliss, do you want attention drawn to you?' said Pansy.

'She's right I'll go' said Harry.

'But Harry what if you need backup Hermione whispered'

'Oh Granger come on what is he going to need back up for, Malfoy isn't some bond villain' Pansy said rolling her eyes.

'You heard of James bond' asked Harry shocked.

'I'm well versed in muggle culture Potter, it wouldn't be advantageous if I wasn't' Pansy smirked.

'Whatever you say' replied Harry.

'So' Hermione began 'I think Harry will get an alias and we can use a polyjuice potion to change his appearance, he can be a temporary bartender on the island'

Pansy looked up from her nails. 'Sound like a plan…you do know we leave tomorrow right?'

'What!' shouted both Hermione and Harry.

'Oops didn't I say anything'

'Parkinson' Harry roared.

Pansy acted disinterested, 'look Potter send me an owl later tonight and tell me what bar you'll be working at, I'll reply with some information about Blaise's Holiday house and where I'd be staying'

'You're not staying with Blaise?'

'No' said Pansy 'Theres only three rooms'

Hermione looked like she's about to have a fit.

'Don't worry, neither is Draco, he's more likely got his own home on the island' Pansy replied.

'Then we need to bug it' said Harry.

'My thought's exactly Potter, but first things first how do you plan on looking so I can identify you'

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: it's nonprofit fanfiction.

Author's note: Hey I thought I'd update this story. Please review. Also I've recently updated succubus my other Pansy/Harry paired story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Previously on Recruiting Parkinson_

'You're not staying with Blaise?'

'No' said Pansy 'There's only three rooms'

Hermione looked like she's about to have a fit.

'Don't worry, neither is Draco, he's more likely got his own home on the island' Pansy replied.

'Then we need to bug it' said Harry.

'My thought's exactly Potter, but first things first how do you plan on looking so I can identify you'

::::::::::::::::::

It was 6am and Pansy was just clicking on her bracelet when the doorbell chimed. Checking herself in the mirror one last time and adjusting her hair she grabbed her luggage and made her way towards the front door. Turning the door knob and expecting to see the taxi driver, instead she was met by a tall brunette dressed in a shirt and board shorts.

'Can I help you?' asked Pansy with one raised eyebrow.

'I was expecting a butler Parkinson' Said the man.

'Potter?'

'Yeah it's me, like the disguise?'

Pansy rolled her eyes. 'It'll do, I suppose. The butler is on vacation and anyway what are you doing here?'

Harry reached towards his own luggage which Pansy just noticed and pulled out a folder.

'These are the documents on where I'll be located, my alias and a few bugs for you to plant at Zabanis'

Pansy grabbed the package and placed it on her carry on. After an awkward silence Pansy spoke.

"Well Potter, I have to go my ride will be here any minute' Pansy said looking down at her watch.

'I'm taking you to the airport' said Harry.

'I just called the taxi, I'll go separately.' Said Pansy, staring at Harry.

'Well we'll be on the same flight, so we might as well go together.'

'That maybe so, but I'll be traveling first class and you'll be traveling coach' Said Pansy smugly, with a smirk. Must have been a trait picked up from years inside the slytherin dorms, Harry thought. Harry himself reached his back pocket and pulled out a first class ticket.

Pansy's smirk turned to a scowl. 'Seems like the Ministry loves wasting my hard earned tax dollars on unnecessary perks'

'Actually I bought them with my own money'

Pansy exhaled, 'Okay Potter lets get going or neither of us will be on a first class flight.' Harry nodded. As Parkinson and Harry walked towards his car he noticed the lavish gardens composed of beautiful green lawns and immaculate rose bushes.

'Parkinson, why are you flying there? Why not apparate?' asked Harry quizzically.

'Why are you flying?' Pansy eyed him.

'Because I'm pretending to be a muggle'

'Well apparition gives me a headache and I get nauseas for hours afterwards.'

'Oh okay,' Harry then walked to the boot placing his luggage inside, then moved towards the drivers side and opened the door. Noticing Pansy not moving, he got back out of the car rested his hand on the car door and asked her what's wrong.

'Be a gentleman Potter and put my luggage in the boot' Said Pansy staring at her nails. Then looking back at Harry with an expression like what you waiting for'

'Your joking right? You really are a spoilt slytherin princess' said Harry as he walked to the boot and loaded Pansy's luggage in the boot.

'And don't I know it' Pansy replied and walked to the front passenger side and got in.

Harry returned to the car and got in, putting on his seat belt. Before driving out of Pansy's estate.

'When did you learn to drive?' asked Pansy now facing him in the passenger seat.

Harry replied calmly, 'Since I left Hogwarts, like a year later'

'Hmm, interesting skill isn't it'

Harry faced Pansy for a second. 'You know how to drive also?'

'Yep learnt to drive manually and have seven cars'

Harry stared back shocked. 'Hmm why does a muggle hating pueblood Slytherin drive a car?'

'I don't know you'll have to find one and ask them' replied Pansy.

'You trying to tell me you don't hate muggles?'

'I don't, whatever gave you that impression?'

'I don't know you being a Slytherin and part of Malfoy's Posse'

Pansy grinned, 'Well Draco and I haven't talked to each other in ages and ever since I left school I lost contact with the crème de la crème of society and their bigotry'

Harry looked back at Pansy confused. 'You have dinners with Ministry officials'

'You really think they run this country Potter?'

'Well yes they do'

'Well I'm here to tell you they don't, there are rich elites who control ministry policy' Pansy replied.

'Like yourself?' Potter asked raising his eyebrow.

'Yes, like Blaise and Draco too'

Harry nodded and silence ensued for a few minutes.

'What sort of business dealings is Zabani involved in?'

'Hmm' Pansy thought. 'Last time I heard he was involved in financing and some illegal organ dealing.'

Harry looked shocked. 'You're serious?'

'Yeah, but he has been keeping it well away from ministry eyes, and the eyes that see are either bought or killed'

'Some friends you got there'

'Not friends Potter acquaintances'

Harry pulled into the car park at the airport and turned the ignition off, Pansy began to unbuckle her seat belt when Harry asked her a question that had remained unanswered for far to long.

'Why are you really helping us Parkinson?'

'I like Orchards' Pansy smiled.

'No seriously? There is more to this then just a rare orchard'

'Your right, but I'm under no obligation to share that with you'

Pansy smiled and exited the car, leaning her head back into the car.

'Be a darling Harry and take out my luggage.


End file.
